


Let's Go To A Race

by Sydlee3



Series: The Blind!Ishimaru Thing [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blind!Ishimaru, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, Mondo takes Ishimaru to a race. The whole blindness thing kind of prevents him from enjoying it. Then, Mondo walks him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go To A Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janiceprouvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceprouvaire/gifts).



Mondo was happy with the current state of affairs. It was about three months since he’d met the blind hall monitor. They’d become inseparable, and had taken to calling each other “brother”.

They walked with each other in the hallways, and if anyone got in “Kiyo’s” way, Mondo gave them a piece of his mind without a second thought. Kiyo didn’t always approve of his ways, but Mondo did his best to keep the smaller boy safe.

“Bro?” Kiyotaka’s voice was soft. They were sitting in the library, though, so some quiet was to be expected.

“Yeah, Kiyo?”

“What do biker gangs do?” He seemed genuinely curious.

“Well, uh, we race, and we fight for money, and we bet, and, um, we race?”

“Oh. Interesting.” Ishimaru went back to his reading.

“Would, uh, would ya like to see a race?”

“Well, I am supposed to report all miscreant activity, but I suppose in my defense, I didn’t see anything.”

Mondo snickered at Kiyotaka’s joke. “Wow, bro, you made a joke.”

“I also called you a miscreant” he quipped.

“Haha, well, say what you will. The next race is actually today. In like, 20 minutes. If we walk there now, we can make it on time.”

“Very well. This chemistry test will be easy, and I can always study more at home.”

The two of them packed up their things, and Mondo walked side by side with the hall monitor, occasionally tapping his elbow to steer him in the right direction.

When they reached the private track where it was taking place, (an abandoned building jerry rigged for the group).

As soon as they entered, they heard the crowds roaring, and Kiyotaka winced.

“You okay, bro?” Mondo had to be sure.

“Yes, Mondo-kun I’m fine. It’s just... louder than I anticipated.”

“We can leave if you want.” Mondo did not want to push his friend into doing something like this, especially if he didn’t want to go.

“No, I’m fine, just, please don’t let me get lost.” His voice held a tone of desperation, but Mondo went with his friend’s decision, and brought him to the front line, yelling “MOVE YA IDIOTS. CRAZY DIAMONDS LEADER COMING THROUGH!”

He pushed Kiyotaka in front of him, and braced himself against either side to protect him. The Race started, and gears were revved. The motorbikes shot off around the track, and a play-by-play was provided via radio system. It was loud, and the crowd was cheering like crazy, Mondo got so caught up in the thrill of the race that he didn’t hear Kiyo crying until he felt his shoulders shaking.

“Kiyo...? You alright, man?” Mondo felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“M-Mondo-kun? I-I-I could you t-take me home?” Kiyotaka was clearly panicking, and his voice held desperation.

“Yeah, yeah. One moment. Hang on.”

He grabbed his friend by the arm, and pushed his way through the crowd until they managed to escape the building. As soon as they got out, Kiyotaka sank to his knees, and took deep, rough breaths.

“Hey, Kiyo, are you okay?”

“Yeah. It was just... too loud in there. I-I couldn’t hear anything, and everything was shaking, and I was so confused.”

“I’m sorry bro. That was a horrible idea. I didn’t think about all ‘a the sound and ugh I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.. I just.. Could you help me up?”

“Are ya sure?”

“Yes. I just need to get up, and get home. My parents are probably worried about me.”

Mondo just grabbed Kiyotaka’s hand, and helped him up, wrapping him in a hug before releasing him.

“Bro? Bro are you okay? Is something wrong? I wish... I wish I could see your face.”

Mondo felt his heart break a bit. It was stunning how easy it was for this small hall monitor to shatter him.

“I take that as a yes.” The smaller boy whispered it into Mondo’s chest, and for a moment he wasn’t sure if he had heard it correctly. The embrace tightened, and it felt like Kiyotaka was clinging to him.

“Bro, do you need to get home?” Mondo looked up at the darkening sky as an indicator, before realizing that the other boy couldn’t see it.

“What time is it?” Kiyo asked, his eyebrows scrunching up in an expression of confusion.

“Um... like, eight?”

“Really! I really must be going. My curfew is at eight!” The smaller boy exclaimed worriedly.

“Curfew? Ya have one a those?” Mondo almost laughed out loud.

“Yes! Shady characters prowl the streets after dark, and it’s important that I am home safe by that time. I would be ten times easier to mug, because I wouldn’t even see my assailant!”  
“Oh.” Mondo felt ashamed for almost laughing. “I guess I never thought of it like that. In that case, do ya want me to walk you there?”

“That would be very much appreciated.”

The dark haired boy had recovered almost entirely, and if he hadn’t known him, Mondo would never have guessed that this kid was blind.

 

* * *

 

Kiyotaka had a great sense of balance. After losing his sight, all of his other senses began to overcompensate, and his senses of hearing, smell, taste, and touch had been greatly enhanced.

So, when he almost tripped on a poorly paved corner of the sidewalk, he was rather surprised. Even more so when Mondo grabbed his wrist, mumbling about what a klutz he was.

Kiyotaka ignored it, and instead focused on Mondo’s hand wrapped around his wrist. It was warm, and slightly sweaty, and rough and calloused.

He wondered how his arms felt to the Super High School Level Bike Gang Leader.

After walking through the city for a while, Mondo and he stopped.

“Mondo? Where are we?” Kiyotaka asked.

“We’re at your house.”

“I see. But...” he trailed off.

“What?”

“Why are you still holding my wrist?” he could feel the heat in his face, and knew that he was blushing.

Mondo let go suddenly, sputtering, and Kiyo wondered if his Bro was choking on something.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Mondo responded curtly. "I'll see you tomorrow!" 

Kiyotaka heard the sound of his brother's footsteps receding, he couldn't help but wonder if he did something wrong. 

 


End file.
